


Red

by daydreamwithyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Garvez, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou
Summary: And that’s when her gaze fell upon him, maybe it was wrong but it felt right, was it bad luck? No, that’s not how it worked, she thought, a feeling she didn’t want to name invaded her heart, it was incredible to her how him and only him could make her experience feelings and sensations no one else could.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 14





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Red by Taylor Swift

_ “Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you’re already flying through the free fall” _

Penelope sat there waiting for them to call her, telling her it was time. She looked at her left hand, she smiled watching her nails painted in bright red, she had always liked that nail polish color, she was nervous so she was trying her best not to fall back into her old habit of biting her nails, she couldn’t ruin her manicure, not today, maybe she wouldn’t mind that much but other people did, so she folded her hands in her lap and kept waiting.

She could hear the noises outside, people were there waiting, just like her, for everything to start. Penelope decided to have a quick look, she walked to the door separating her from everyone, as she opened it a little she was met with the sight of people sitting there, smiling, talking to each other, they looked like they were celebrating something, the people in charge of decorating the place surely deserved recognition, everything looked almost out of a fairytale.

And that’s when her gaze fell upon him, maybe it was wrong but it felt right, was it bad luck? No,  _ that’s not how it worked _ , she thought, a feeling she didn’t want to name invaded her heart, it was incredible to her how him and only him could make her experience feelings and sensations no one else could.

It had been that way for the last five years of her life, ever since Luke first arrived to her life, he had been a force she couldn’t deal with, before she even realized it she had fallen for him. She convinced herself that even though the situation scared the life out of her, that’s how she knew it was real. Because it was unpredictable, unexpected and profound.

* * *

_ “Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you, memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song” _

Penelope leaned against his chest as they watched some TV show, but she was distracted by the man holding her, she looked up to examine his features, she was sure that she had already memorized them, if someone dared to tell her they had found a man that looked like him, Penelope could point out all the reasons why they didn’t look like him.

She stared at him in amazement knowing he was hers and no one else’s, Luke noticed she wasn’t paying attention to the TV and rather was looking intently at him.

“What are you doing, babe?” He looked at her equally amazed by the woman in his arms.

“I was just… Observing you” She intended to place her hand in his cheek but he took her hand before she could do it and started to examine it.

“You always wear red nail polish” He stated with a smile.

“Is it bad?” She wondered in amusement.

“Not at all, you can wear whatever color you’d like, but I actually like this one, is it silly that I believe red is a really passionate color, like a color I relate to love?” 

Penelope looked at him in awe “It isn’t silly, actually I think I can understand what you’re saying, red is a beautiful color” 

“It’s good that you also think that” He took a deep breath “I can’t wait to do this” 

Penelope sat up straight and turned to him, but he was already taking something out of his pocket and getting on one knee holding an engagement ring with a beautiful red ruby.

* * *

_ “Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there’s no right answer, regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong” _

As much as her head was telling her to stop the argument, she couldn’t help herself from saying all the words that were hurting not only him but her. One thing both were well known for was being stubborn, when they found themselves in big fights it was hard for either of them to admit they were wrong. 

“Are you seriously gonna keep arguing about that?” His words made her furious.

“Of course, I can’t for the life of me understand how you act so uninterested, it’s like you don’t care about me, about us and the life we’re about to start” She looked down and saw the ring on her finger, she felt as if it weighed a hundred times more than it actually did.

“I care, you know I do, it’s just I already told you everything I need to, it’s you, the one that’s letting your insecurities mess with your head” He grabbed both her hands and she kept her head down. 

His words replayed in her mind again and again, it was in moments like that she wondered if it was worth it, if it was right to continue being together, she sighed, knowing that they had worked to have a strong relationship and that their love could endure hard times. It was almost true. Almost.

* * *

_ “Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes, tell myself it’s time now, gotta let go but moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head” _

“Penelope, it’s time” The excitement in JJ’s voice made her smile, Penelope looked down to her dress, she always knew that white wasn’t going to be her option but she surprised herself when she fell in love with a dress that was somewhat simple, she walked with JJ to where David stood waiting for her taking the hall where no one would see her.

“You look gorgeous” He reassured her and offered his arm, she linked her arm through his and looked to the doors in front of them.

When they opened, Penelope confirmed once again that everything looked perfect, exactly how she dreamed it. The flowers, the candles, the people. Her smile grew bigger. That was it. The moment she never knew would come.

As she got closer to the altar, her heart started beating faster, especially when she noticed Luke’s eyes on her, watching her every move until she got to where she was supposed to be.

The ceremony wasn’t long but it was really sweet, everything went exactly as it should. No one stood up and objected like in the movies.

For a split second Penelope looked down, knowing the words that would end the ceremony “You may now kiss the bride”

As she looked up and smiled, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Luke sitting with the rest of the guests, seeing the scene in front of him with a smile. She could almost swear it was a sad one but things had been said and done and now she was marrying someone else.

Someone she also loved but no matter how much she tried, she knew there would always be a part of her heart that belonged to Luke Alvez and no one else.

  
_ “Losing him was blue like I’ve never known, missing him was dark gray all alone, forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you’ve never met, but loving him was red, burning red.” _


End file.
